


you're cute when you blush

by sleepysoftie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Librarian! Jungwoo, M/M, Sick Fic, and fluffy, and yukhei takes care of him, jungwoo faints and lucas catches him, jungwoo is sick, soft, uwu, very very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysoftie/pseuds/sleepysoftie
Summary: Yukhei went to the library to find out how to take care of his newest purchase, he didn't expect to find such a beautiful person behind the front desk. And he definitely didn't expect said beautiful person to fall into his arms.aka a cute, soft sick fic to fill up the luwoo tag





	you're cute when you blush

Wong Yukhei had recently purchased a guinea pig, the newest terrible decision on a long list of terrible decisions. Now don’t get him wrong he loved Mr. Pig as much as one could love a long-haired rodent, only he didn’t have much experience taking care of guinea pigs. Scratch that. He didn’t have  _ any _ experience. So, he did what anyone would do when they were lacking information, he went to the library —no way was he putting Mr. Pig’s life in the hands of some shady Wikipedia article writers. Yukhei hadn’t set foot in the campus library in several months, but the smell of freshly cut paper and old books always relaxed him.  _ I should definitely come here more often, _ he thought to himself. Yukhei hadn’t really listened in 5th grade when the old, smelly librarians had tried to explain the Dewey Decimal System to his impatient ass, so he went up to the front desk in search of where he could find the Animal Care section. He saw a mop of silver hair turning its back to him as it stacked books onto a cart.

 

“Hey, uh, could you point me in the direction of- ”  _ Fuck.  _ The librarian turned around and this time it wasn’t some smelly, old lady. Quite the opposite. Yukhei was face to face with a lovely, young, beautiful  _ angel _ . He didn’t think he’d seen someone so gorgeous since well,  _ ever _ . Mysterious Librarian’s silver hair, parted in the middle, fell softly onto his forehead. His full lips, accentuated by his rounded Cupid’s bow, were delicately stretched into a small smile. His eyes, brown and deep, seemed to stare into Yukhei’s soul. 

 

“The direction of?”  _ Fuuuuuuck _ . Even his voice was delicate, soft and absolutely adorable. Yukhei was going to combust at how fucking precious this guy was.

 

“Uhm.”  _ Pull it together Wong. _ “Guinea pigs. I mean not like actual guinea pigs haha I don’t think you have any of those here but maybe books about guinea pigs because I recently purchased one and well let’s just say I don’t have a lot of experience and I don’t want him to die.” Beautiful Boy giggled, a sound Yukhei wanted to record and play on loop forever and ever. It was one of those fairy laughs that entirely light up whoever it belongs to. 

 

“Wow. You seem a little disoriented so maybe I should show you? Or would you rather I give you directions?”

 

“Uh yeah no show me the way Master Librarian!”  _ Wow really? Great job brain thanks for that.  _ Yukhei, ever the confident, outgoing, flirty gay was now panicked. But Beautiful Boy just giggled again. 

 

“You can just call me Jungwoo.”  _ Jungwoo.  _ What a perfectly cute name for such a cute person. 

 

“I’m Yukhei!” He responded, flashing his most murderous smile. Was that a blush coloring Jungwoo’s cheek? On the inside, Yukhei did a celebratory dance. Maybe he had a chance with this fallen angel after all. 

 

“Ok Yukhei! Well here’s all the book we have about guinea pigs. From the middle of this shelf to the end!” 

 

“Thank you!”  _ Now’s your chance Yukhei! Give him all you’ve got!  _ “Can’t you stay and help me find the good ones?” He gave his best pout. No way was Jungwoo slipping away from him that easy. 

 

“Oh but I should really be getting back to-”

 

“Pleeeease?” Yukhei flashed his signature puppy eyes. Jungwoo blushed again. 

 

“All right I guess the other stuff can wait.”

 

Yukhei grabbed ten books off the shelf and plopped down on the ground spreading them out in front of him. 

 

“Come sit down! You take those five and I’ll take these.” Jungwoo sat down, his feet laying flat against each-other —another adorable thing to add to the list— and following Yukhei’s lead started to leaf through the various books, occasionally pulling out another. Whenever either of them found something interesting, they would read it aloud. Yukhei didn’t say much because he wasn’t actually spending very much time reading, much preferring to watch Jungwoo, tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he cutely concentrated on the words on the page. Yukhei, if it wasn’t obvious, was already crushing very hard. Time passed quickly, and before long, the library was closing.

 

“I should really head home.” Jungwoo said as he watched Yukhei assemble all the useful books he had checked out. He noticed that the silver-haired boy seemed a little out of it. 

 

“Yeah fair enough! Thanks for helping me out today I had a really nice time.”

 

“Same here.” And Jungwoo smiled. For real this time, teeth and all. And god Yukhei almost fell on the floor. This boy was going to be the death of him if he kept becoming more and more radiant. Jungwoo handed him the slip of paper which indicated which books he had checked out and when to bring them back. His hands were trembling, Yukhei noticed.  _ He’s nervous! Which means I actually made an impression on him!  _ Yukhei couldn’t help the smile that pulled his lips up all the way to his eyes. 

 

“See you around.” Jungwoo waved goodbye weakly to Yukhei as he started walking out. He looked a little wobbly, almost as if he were tipsy.  _ Probably just tired after reading about guinea pigs all day _ , Yukhei reminded himself. 

 

“Wait!” Pen in hand, Yukhei took a leap of faith. “Let me give you my number. Please.” Whoa. Jungwoo has turned around and he looked very uncomfortable.  _ It’s ok! You can do this. Just woo him! More like JungWOO him haha- concentrate you idiot! _

 

“Yukhei I’m not-”

 

“Just hear me out ok? We had a great afternoon and I think we should hang out again sometime. Platonic or not.”

 

“Yukhei-” Jungwoo looked distressed and confused, but Yukhei wasn’t giving up just yet.

 

“Come on. I promise you won’t regret it.”

 

“Catch me.” Jungwoo mutters suddenly. 

 

“What?” 

 

Jungwoo collapses to the floor, losing consciousness, and Yukhei jumps just in time to catch him, elbows locking under Jungwoo’s arms.  _ What the fuck what the fuck. Great fucking job Yukhei you were so pushy you made him faint.  _

 

“Jungwoo? Jungwoo come on wake up. What’s wrong? Should I call an ambulance?” Jungwoo’s eyes fluttered open, as he groaned. 

 

“Home. Please. Sick.” Ok. Ok. He was just sick. This wasn’t his fault. 

 

“Where do you live?” Jungwoo mumbled out an address. 

 

“Ok, uh, I don’t have a car though.”

 

“Front pocket.” Yukhei put his hand in Jungwoo’s pocket and found his car keys. He put one of Jungwoo’s arms around his shoulder, holding his hand to keep it in place, and wrapped his other arm around the smaller boy’s waist, guiding him gently to the car. During the drive, Jungwoo didn’t let go of Yukhei’s hand —not that he was complaining— and Yukhei babbled about anything he could think of in an attempt to keep Jungwoo awake. Finally, he pulled up into Jungwoo’s apartment building’s parking lot. He helped him all the way to the the elevator, and finally, when they were in the apartment, guided him to the couch. 

 

“Need water please. So hot.” Yukhei placed his hand on Jungwoo’s forehead. Jesus fucking Christ he was burning. How had Yukhei not noticed this before? Jungwoo had seemed fine when they were reading the books… Well, now that he thinks of it, Jungwoo  _ had _ looked a little queasy towards the end but Yukhei had just chalked it up to fatigue. He went to the kitchen, and after opening about ten different cabinets he finally found the glasses. He walked back to the living room with the cold water and a wet washcloth, only to find Jungwoo asleep on the couch. His hair was spread onto the pillow like a halo and his lips slightly parted with each exhalation. He placed the glass on the coffee table and gently pressed the washcloth to Jungwoo’s forehead. This was fucking insane. He had only met the guy three hours ago and now he was in his apartment taking care of him? Suddenly the doorbell rang. Yukhei stood up to open it and was met face to face with one of his closest friends. 

 

“Yukhei?” 

 

“Uh Doyoung? What are you doing here?” Yukhei was a little surprised to find his friend here, in front of his crush’s door. 

 

“I’m Jungwoo’s neighbor. He’s never mentioned knowing  _ you _ before.” The black-haired boy retorqued. 

 

“Yeah uh we met today. Funny story, he was helping me with my uh  _ research _ and then he kinda fainted and I had to bring him back to his apartment and,” Yukhei laughed nervously, “here I am!” Doyoung went past him, looking mostly worried but a little irked as well. 

 

“Where is he?”

 

“On the couch. He’s sleeping. He has a fever.” 

 

“Thanks for taking care of him.” Doyoung sighed as he saw the pitiful state Jungwoo was in then turned around to face Yukhei. “He’s such an idiot. He works way too much and is too oblivious to realize when he’s coming down with something, which usually makes for a really dramatic scene. Last time he got sick he was doing a speech about the college’s community outreach program and he fainted and almost fell off the stage. It was terrifying.” 

 

“Wow, yeah uh I managed to catch him right in time but he scared me pretty badly. Anways, I should probably head back now that you’re here. It’s getting pretty late.” Yukhei really didn’t want to leave  _ at all _ but it was the logical thing to do since Doyoung was here to take care of Jungwoo, and he would probably be locked out of his dorm room if he got there any later. “Do you think you can text me once he feels better?”

 

“Just come back tomorrow. He should be feeling better, and if not, I’m sure he’d be happy to see you.” 

 

“Wow yeah ok thank you so much!” Yukhei left the apartment, a little disoriented, and very much ecstatic. He would be seeing Jungwoo again tomorrow. He smiled, and started to walk home, not even annoyed when it started to pour, and he was left, soaked through till his underwear, locked outside his dorm. 

 

******

 

Yukhei had been jumpy all day, and everyone had noticed. He was naturally an energetic person, but today he had been especially annoying and fidgety. Needless to say, his friends had been more than a little annoyed, and he had been more than a little excited and nervous. Finally, it was time to go see Jungwoo. Doyoung had been sending little updates via text, each message accompanied by a picture of Jungwoo looking pretty ill. He had also texted him to tell him that Jungwoo wasn’t doing much better, but that Yukhei should still come. Apparently, Jungwoo had asked Doyoung multiple times if Yukhei was coming, and the boy couldn’t help if the news made his heart flutter and his stomach fill with butterflies. Once his classes were over, he practically ran to Jungwoo’s place, and impatiently knocked on the door. He was greeted with a very disheveled looking Doyoung. 

 

“Oh my god, thank god you’re here. I don’t think I can do this much longer.” Yukhei must have looked a little confused, because Doyoung ushered him in and said: “Jungwoo is a little needy when he’s sick, which is cute and everything for the first few hours, but I could use some help.”

 

Yukhei gently walked up to the couch, only to find it empty. 

 

“Oh yeah I moved him to his bedroom. It’s this way.” Yukhei stepped into the bedroom, and tucked neatly under pastel pink sheets with little white stars on them, there was Jungwoo. He looked so precious, his half-closed eyes peeking gently above the covers, and his messy bed-hair flying in every direction. Yukhei just wanted to press little kisses on his adorable nose. Was that really too much to ask for? 

 

“Doyoungiiieeee. Waaaater.” His voice was broken, and a little muffled by his pillow, and somehow that just made him one thousand times more cute.

 

“Jungwoo wake up, your friend from the library is here!” Jungwoo lifted his head slowly, a small smile on his lips. 

 

“Yukhei? You really came?” Yukhei chuckled, how could he not when faced with such a precious human being?

 

“Yep! And that’s cause I’m the best.” Jungwoo giggled, then started coughing. Yukhei’s heart hurt at how painful it sounded. 

 

“Do you think I could get some water please?” 

 

“How come you’re so polite all of sudden?” Doyoung teased. The older grabbed Yukhei’s wrist and brought him back to the kitchen. “I’m sorry to spring this on you but I really need to go. Do you think you could stay the night? I’m sure Jungwoo will be fine on his own if you can’t, it’s just better if there’s someone else here.”

 

“Of course I’ll stay.” Yukhei answered, perhaps a little too eagerly judging from Doyoung’s raised eyebrow. 

 

“Perfect then. I’ve got to get going now.” Yukhei closed the door behind him, and walked back to Jungwoo’s bedroom, water in hand, where he found him sitting up and blowing his nose. 

 

“Here’s your water!” Jungwoo downed it in one gulp before tucking himself back underneath the covers. 

 

“Did Doyoung leave?”

 

“Yeah. He had to be somewhere.”

 

“Oh ok. I’m going to try to sleep.”

 

“Yeah okay. I’ll leave you to it.”

 

“No. Stay.” One of Jungwoo’s arms reached out from underneath the covers, and Yukhei’s heart beat faster as he held the older’s hand, sitting on the bed. On instinct, he passed his other hand through Jungwoo’s hair. He quickly removed it, a little embarrassed. 

 

“It feels nice.” He heard Jungwoo mumble. Well, Yukhei couldn’t refuse that offer. He scooted a little closer and gently passed his hand through the silver locks, reveling in the content sighs that escaped Jungwoo’s lips from time to time. He ended up laying down next to the older —his back hurt and his legs were falling asleep— and dozing off. 

 

Yukhei woke up to the sound of the covers rustling, and Jungwoo tossing and turning in the bed. He gasped when Jungwoo’s hand made contact with his arm. He was freezing cold, which probably explained the fact that he kept trying to wrap himself tighter in the covers. Telling himself that this was what anybody would do in his position, that it wasn’t just because he was massively whipped for Jungwoo that he was making this decision, Yukhei wrapped his arms around Jungwoo, bringing the boy’s face against his chest. Jungwoo immediately pressed closer with a small “thank you” and, to Yukhei’s great joy and dismay, placed his cold feet against his legs. Yukhei rubbed small circles on Jungwoo’s back in an attempt to warm him up. They fell asleep again, together, entangled and warm.

 

*****

 

Jungwoo was already feeling a lot better: a night spent in Yukhei’s arms could cure anything, he thinks. Waking up with the younger’s doe-eyed face just inches from him had made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. It was so cheesy but Jungwoo felt at home in the boy’s arms —who he had only met for the first time yesterday he may add. Jungwoo had never believed in soulmates but he might be starting too after his chance encounter with the incarnation of both cute  _ and  _ sexy. How Yukhei could be so adorable and awkward and the next minute be flashing him a smirk which raised some not very PG thoughts baffled him. 

 

The younger suddenly yawned loudly and squeezed Jungwoo tighter. Jungwoo laughed.

 

“Yah stop I can’t breathe!”

 

“You should laugh more often it’s cute.”  Yukhei’s voice was deeper than normal when he woke up Jungwoo learned, as the heat rose to his ears and cheeks. See? This was what Jungwoo was talking about? How could the nervous boy who had asked him for directions at the front desk and this flirty  _ god  _ be the same person?

 

“It’s also cute when you blush.” Yukhei was propped down on one elbow now, his face hovering above Jungwoo’s. Jungwoo couldn’t breath as Yukhei’s deep brown eyes stared intensely into his. He didn’t know what to say, so instead he raised his hand and passed it through Yukhei’s soft hair. He was amazed at how connected he felt with this quasi-stranger. The tugging feeling in his chest kept growing stronger and stronger until he saw Yukhei leaning down towards him, and then felt the younger’s soft lips against his own. Yukhei held Jungwoo’s face gently with his left hand, as though he were afraid to break him. Jungwoo pulled Yukhei closer by his hair, and the kiss got messier, and more passionate. Yukhei bit Jungwoo’s bottom lip with his teeth, and Jungwoo let him take control, eagerly molding himself to Yukhei’s ministrations. All of sudden Jungwoo pulled away and… sneezed —violently he may add. 

 

“Ew gross hyung!”

 

“It’s not my fault I’m sick!” Jungwoo retorted indignantly. 

 

“You’re lucky you’re beautiful or I would have never forgiven you.”

 

“Stoooop it.” But Jungwoo never wanted him to stop. He cuddled into Yukhei again, feeling tired after their little make-out session, and enlaced and content, they started dreaming about each-other. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the soft! luwoo <3
> 
> comments & kudos are really appreciated!
> 
> i love feedback (as long as its constructive) 
> 
> my twitter: @sleepysoftie
> 
> thank you for all the love!
> 
> ps for more nct fics check out my friend @chanstellation here on ao3


End file.
